girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chet Hunter
Chet Hunter is a character in Boy Meets World. Chet is Shawn's deceased father. He died of a heart attack in the sixth season of Boy Meets World, but continued to appear as a ghost until the end of the series, and will appear as such in Girl Meets World. Chet is portrayed by Blake Clark. History Shawn Hunter's father, was often referred to, but did not physically appear in Boy Meets World until the end of the second season. Chet constantly kept reappearing and disappearing in Shawn's life. His first appearance was in "Career Day," when he participated in Career Day. There, he tells a tale like Maya Hart's mother Katy Hart did when it was Maya's Career day. Later he informs Shawn that his mother took of with their trailer and he has to look for her. In 'Home," he stops by at the Matthews home to inform them that he won't be coming back anytime soon, sending Shawn to live with the Matthews, but ultimately Shawn finds himself living with Mr. Jonathan Turner, his English teacher. In "I Never Sang For My Legal Guardian", Chet returns with the trailer, but not Virna, Shawn's mother. Chet later agrees to live with Shawn again. In "Fishing For Virna," living in the trailer park with Shawn, when Cory attempts to bring Virna back into Chet and Shawn's life. In "Janitor Dad," he takes a job as a janitor, at John Adams High, which makes Shawn humiliated. Shawn later learns that Chet is only doing it for the family. He appears in "Turkey Day," when Cory and Shawn decide to merge their families for Thanksgiving. He later appears in "Brothers" when he is telling Shawn to live with his long lost brother Jack. After that episode, he vanishes from Shawn and Jack's life again until "Well Have A Good Time Then," with the intent of reconnecting with his "college boys." On the day before Jack's birthday, while having an argument with Shawn, he suffers a heart attack, and later dies. He then appears as a ghost 3 times in the series after his death. Once in "Road Trip" to tell Shawn that he is always there for him. A second time to tell Shawn of his biological mother in "Family Trees," and a third time when he talks to Shawn and Jack, but they don't hear him in the series finale "Brave New World." Chet's spirit will be called upon again to help Shawn navigate his feelings between Katy Hart and a returning Angela Moore in the episode Girl Meets Hurricane. Appearances Season 1 * Girl Meets Master Plan (Mentioned, Not Named) Season 2 * Girl Meets Hurricane Trivia * Before losing his job, Chet, Virna, and Shawn lived in a house only two blocks away from the Matthews home. *Mentioned (but not by name} in "Class Pre-Union", "Santa's Little Helper", & "The Fugitive" from Boy Meets World season one. *Shawn joked to his father's spirit that Chet had been married 62 times. * He never actually married Shawn's biological mother. She was just his one night stand. * Chet will return to help Shawn with his feelings for Katy and Angela Gallery Category:Boy Meets World Category:Girl Meets World Category:Characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Hunters Category:Father Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Returning Characters